Sniffles/Trivia
General Trivia *Despite seeming to be very intelligent, Sniffles often lacks common sense, which usually ends up causing his demise. *He started the rivalry between ants and anteaters in Blast from the Past by eating a prehistoric ant in front of a prehistoric anteater. *He has a lot of money, as is shown in the episode We're Scrooged!, possibly because his intelligence allows him to have high-paying jobs. *Just like Handy and Cub, he sometimes does not seem to mind when characters are injured or dead around him. **In A Sight for Sore Eyes, he shows no concern when Toothy breaks his head in half and dies, he just watches. **In In a Jam, he (along with Handy) shows no concern when Cuddles slices his eye in half. **In We're Scrooged!, he is not shocked to see Lumpy lose his eye and leaves. **In Concrete Solution, he just stares at The Mole's dead body and does not seem surprised in the slightest. **In Pet Peeve, he is aware that his pet is acidic, but does not bother treating Lumpy after he pulls the blob away from his leg. *He was seen without his glasses in A Sight for Sore Eyes and briefly in Tongue Twister Trouble. *Despite being a "nerd", Sniffles is pretty athletic. He can run fast, jump far, and is very strong as in Idol Curiosity. However, he is seen having difficulty while lifting a bowling ball in Spare Me. *In Season 3 and Season 4, his alliterate sentence is: Science is seriously satisfying!. *Despite his tries to catch ants, he almost never succeeds at catching them at all, an exception being when he eats an ant in Blast from the Past. *He may have been based on the aardvark from the "Pink Panther" show. Both are colored blue, usually fail to catch ants, and tend to get injured quite a lot. *In the ant episodes, he is also a lot like Aardvark from the 50s theoretical cartoon The Ant and the Aardvark. Both characters repeatedly go after the same ant/ants in exceptionally creative ways, only to very painfully pay the price. *Sniffles may also be based on Arthur the Aardvark, as both characters are smart and wear similar-looking glasses. Coincidentally, both characters started off with long noses that were eventually made shorter, though Arthur's more so than that of Sniffles. *He is the only character who is an animal that is not native to North America. Anteaters are found in South America. As such, his species is out of place with the setting. *He is the first main character to act as a villain. **He is the only main character to act like a villain in their debut to become a normal character in future appearances. *Sniffles appears as a boss in Deadeye Derby. Design *Sniffles is the first and so far only character to have his fingernails seen in an episode. In Tongue in Cheek, the ants painfully open one of his nails and pour salt under it. *It is possible that Sniffles wears a shirt the same color as his fur (similar to Lumpy in a few episodes), considering his pocket protector. *In addition to his snout, his ears and tail are also unique. *Some people mistake him for an elephant because of his trunk-like snout. However, his ears and tail are not like an elephant's and his mouth is on the tip of his snout. *Sniffles' snout was long in the first two seasons of the internet series. During the TV series, though first shown in Suck It Up, his snout became shorter. **In Internet Season 4, his snout became slightly smaller and straight (like it appears when he is facing the front). Now his snout can transition between curved and straight in episodes such as Pet Peeve. *Like real anteaters, Sniffles has very poor eyesight (though he wears glasses to help himself see). But unlike his species, he has teeth. *Sniffles was originally planned to be a squirrel. *Sniffles has the longest tongue length out of all of the characters, which is not at all strange considering his species. Episode Statistics *Sniffles has only survived 13 out of the 59 episodes he has appeared in. If he survived his debatable deaths he would have survived 15 episodes. *Sniffles is the first character to have an episode in which he starred without any other main character in it (Crazy Ant-ics). *Sniffles is one of the few characters who starred in more than 3 TV episodes. The others are Lumpy (16), Lifty (4), and Shifty (4). *Sniffles and Flaky die in the first and last episodes of Season 2. *He stars as the only character in an episode the most. *So far, the only starring roles he has survived in are Blast from the Past (only with the time machine in an endless loop) and Dream Job. *He stars in both The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Wrath of Con despite barely appearing in either of them. **He is a featuring character in Buns of Steal even though he appears for only four seconds. **In From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, and As You Wish he is an appearing character instead of a featuring character. *In the TV series, Lumpy appears in all of his starring roles. Lumpy also co-stars with him in The Wrong Side of the Tracks and I've Got You Under My Skin. Lumpy dies in four out six of Sniffles' starring roles. **In the fourth internet season, Lumpy is also the only character to appear in both Sniffles' starring episodes. He dies in one episode. *He along with Giggles, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels don't appear in any of the Still Alive episodes. Kills and Deaths *Sniffles is the eighth character to die in the TV series, the fourth in the Internet series, and the ninth in the shorts. *Sniffles is the first character to kill Flippy. *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 111 to 71. *Sniffles died in every Internet season 2 episode he appeared in. He also dies in the only Kringle episode he has ever appeared in. *Sniffles is the first character to die in Boo Do You Think You Are?, From A to Zoo, Ipso Fatso, and Random Acts of Silence. On the other hand he dies last in I've Got You Under My Skin, Idol Curiosity, Wrath of Con, and Pet Peeve. **Sniffles is is the first and last character to die in Blast from the Past. *Most of his kills are caused by what he creates or builds, like his pet in Pet Peeve, the drill in A Hole Lotta Love, or his mechanical paper plane in A Sight for Sore Eyes, to name a few. *The only characters who have not killed Sniffles are Handy, Cub, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Mr. Pickels, and Lammy. *He is the first victim of Nutty and Toothy. In the TV series he is the first victim of Disco Bear, Giggles, and Petunia. *He is the most frequent victim of Petunia. *Lumpy is his most frequent victim. *His deaths from Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam are both similar. **Furthermore, in both As You Wish and his smoochie, Sniffles receives a rocket, has his arms ripped off, and is killed by the gift he just received. *He is the most frequent and only victim of The Ants (and Mittens, within the show). *In three of the six TV episodes he starred in, he killed other characters, and in the other three, he did not. *After Petunia in Stayin' Alive, he is the second character to die a blood-free death (in Treasure Those Idol Moments). *Sniffles is one of the few characters with more than 100 kills. The others are Lumpy, Pop, The Mole, Mime, and Fliqpy. Superlatives *He is one of the male characters with a female voice actor. The others are Cub and Mime. *Sniffles and The Mole are the only characters to regularly wear glasses. *He, Nutty, and Russell are the only main characters to debut in a solo episode. *Sniffles is one of the four blue main characters, the others being Lumpy, Petunia, and Splendid. *Sniffles is one of the two characters whose animal species is completely carnivorous. The other character is Russell. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia